HURT LOVERS
by DobiPanda
Summary: KRISTAO FANFICTION ONESHOOT. "Kumohon Kris-ge, jangan pergi lagi. Kumohon kembali." Terinspirasi dari lagu Blue - Hurt Lovers dan FMV KrisTao dengan judul yang sama. Rating M untung kata - kata kasar, mohon dimaklumi.


_Tittle : Hurt Lovers_

 _Author : DobiPanda_  
 _Cast :_  
 _\- Kris_  
 _\- Tao_  
 _Genre : little bit of Hurt, Romance and Fantasy_  
 _Rating : PG-15_

 **cerita ini adaptasi dari MV** _ **Blue - Hurt Lovers**_ **dan Fanvid Kristao dengan judul yang sama dan lagu yang sama.** **Cerita ini memang mirip MV tapi saya memang kurang bisa untuk detail, jadi ini perpaduan antara MV dengan pikiran saya sendiri :)**

 **Jadi, jika ada kesamaan cerita atau latar mohon di maafkan, saya berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan writer block selama 2 tahun terakhir, jadi saya berharap respon kalian baik ^^ saya berusaha melakukan yang terbaik ^^**

 **So, Happy Reading!**

* * *

 _ **Hurt Lovers**_

Disebuah jalanan terdapat seorang pria yang sedang memangku kepala sang kekasih dengan wajah yang sembab akan airmata, teriakan demi teriakan terus terlontar dari bibir kucing indahnya tanpa memperdulikan mobil di radius 20 meter yang keadaannya mengenaskan sehabis menghantam pembatas jalan, meruntuki betapa bodoh dirinya sebelun kejadian ini memukul telak semua pikirannya, penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat.

" _Hiks_.. Tao minta maaf, _gege_. Tao akan percaya semua kata - kata _gege_. Tao gak akan kasar lagi sama _gege_. _Gege_ bangun ya? _Gege_? Kris- _ge_ BANGUN!" teriak pria itu setelah berusaha membangunkan pria bernama Kris yang sedang memejamkan mata tajamnya dengan banyak luka di sekujur tubuh.

'Sepertinya mereka perlu di berikan kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya.' batin seseorang melihat kejadian tersebut dari atas tebing.

Tiba - tiba Tao merasakan tubuhnya tertarik perlahan, melepaskan Kris yang berada di pangkuannya, membuat tubuhnya berdiri dan berjalan mundur, airmata yang ia keluarkan juga perlahan naik kembali hingga kering, asap yang mengepul di mobil maut tersebut juga seperti terhisap kembali ke mobil tersebut. Tao pun akhirnya memejamkan mata.

* * *

 _ **Hurt Lovers**_

Tak lama Tao membuka kembali mata _onyx_ itu, ia terkejut karena merasa ia kembali ke situasi sebelum kejadian tersebut, yaitu dalam perjalanan menuju kerumahnya dengan Kris yang berada disebelahnya sedang mengemudi.

"Kenapa sekarang kau sekasar itu pada _gege_ , hm? Apa kau masih tidak percaya dengan _gege_?" ucap Kris menatapnya dalam. Tao terdiam.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang _gege_ katakan. _gege_ berbohong! _Gege_ selingkuh, kan?" Tao meruntuki kebodohannya, kenapa ia berusaha untuk merubah nasibnya justru keadaannya sama saja seperti tadi? seperti melakukan adegan reka ulang. Tanpa perubahan.

Kemudian Tao mengambil sebotol air yang berada di laci mobil, meminumnya seteguk sembari mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Tao, kau harus tau kalau dia hanya-"

 _BYURR_

Tanpa mendengar lebih lanjut penjelasan Kris, Tao menyemburkan air yang diminumnya tepat ke wajah tampan kekasihnya dengan sengaja.

" _Bullshit!_ " umpat Tao pada Kris.

Akhirnya kesabaran Kris habis sudah, diberhentikannya mobil yang ia kendarai, membuka pintu mobil di sebelah Tao dengan kasar.

"Keluar," perintah Kris dingin.

" _What?_ "

"KELUAR!" bentak Kris sembari menunjuk keluar pintu untuk Tao.

" _Okay!_ "

Dengan kesal Tao turun dari mobil tersebut membawa botol minum tadi, kemudian mobil Kris kembali melaju meninggalkan Tao di jalanan tersebut. Tao yang melihatnya segera melempar botol air minum yang dipegangnya dengan amarah yang memuncak.

" _FUCK YOU! I HATE YOU KRIS!_ " teriak Tao berharap Kris mendengarnya.

Selanjutnya Tao berjalan ke arah padang rumput dengan langkah pelan, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan kembali meruntuki apa yang telah ia perbuat kepada Kris. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa ia kembali ke situasi ini tanpa bisa ia rubah, karena untuk membuatnya sadar jika perlakuannya pada Kris tadi sangat keterlaluan.

Batinnya merana, Tao menatap jalanan nanar. Ia berdo'a agar Kris kembali kesini, ia tidak ingin kejadian tadi kembali terulang, kejadian yang merenggut nyawa Kris akibat kebodohannya.

Diremat rambut blondenya, "Kumohon kembali Kris- _ge_ , jangan pergi lagi. Kumohon kembali." gumam Tao.

Disisi lain, Kris terus mengemudikan mobilnya tak tentu arah. Perlakuan Tao tadi kepadanya sangat membuatnya kesal sekaligus sedih, ia terkejut dengan sikap Tao tadi yang terkesan kasar dan tidak mempercayainya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Tao sadar kalau ia tidak selingkuh? Haruskah ia membanting mobilnya ke padang rumput agar semuanya selesai?

Sekelebat kenangan bersama Tao tiba - tiba mengisi pikiran dan hatinya. Saat ia berkenalan dengan Tao, disaat juga ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Tao, sampai pada kejadian dimana ia dituduh berselingkuh oleh Tao hanya karena ia memeluk Christine yang sedang terpuruk akibat suaminya yang meminta cerai dari perempuan itu.

Sekarang Kris kembali fokus pada jalan sembari mendengar lantunan lagu yang tak tahu kenapa sangat pas dengan keadaannya saat ini.

 _When the words that you wanted to say are all coming out wrong,_  
 _When you burst into tears, though you're trying sohard to be strong,_  
 _Oh_  
 _We're standing in,_  
 _The line of fire,_  
 _Trying to make two wrongs right,_

 _Hurt lovers,_  
 _Hurt, hurt lovers oh,_  
 _Don't give up,_  
 _Don't, don't give up, no,_  
 _Take cover,You can't just let it go,_  
 _We gotta try,_  
 _We gotta try,_

 _So when all that you ever believed comes apart at the seams,_  
 _And when all of the bridges you build wash away in a stream,_  
 _Oh,_  
 _Whatever comes,_  
 _It's not the end,_  
 _We gotta fight,_  
 _And take a stand_

 _Hurt lovers,_  
 _Hurt, hurt lovers oh,_  
 _Don't give up,_  
 _Don't, don't give up, no,_  
 _Take cover,_  
 _You can't just let it go,_  
 _We gotta try,_  
 _We gotta try,_

 _Hurt lovers,_  
 _Hurt so bad and then_  
 _You find something_  
 _To make things right again_  
 _It don't matter who wins out in the end_  
 _We gotta try,_  
 _We gotta try,_

 _Even when you lose heart,_  
 _And you've played your last card (you know)_  
 _You know, you know,_  
 _We're standing in,_  
 _The line of fire,_  
 _Trying to make two wrongs right,_

 _Hurt lovers,_  
 _Hurt, hurt lovers oh,_  
 _Don't give up,_  
 _Don't, don't give up, no,_  
 _We gotta try,_  
 _We gotta try,_

 _Hurt lovers,_  
 _Hurt, hurt lovers oh,_  
 _Don't give up,_  
 _Don't, don't give up, no,_  
 _Take cover,_  
 _You can't just let it go,_  
 _We gotta try,_  
 _We gotta try,_

 _Hurt lovers,_  
 _Hurt so bad and then_  
 _You find something_  
 _To make things right again_  
 _It don't matter who wins out in the end_  
 _We gotta try,_  
 _We gotta try,_

Mendengar lagu tersebut, entah mengapa hati Kris tersentuh. Hatinya boleh sakit, tapi ia tidak boleh menyerah dengan apa yang Tao lakukan padanya, Kris sangat mencintai Tao apa adanya, tanpa memperdulikan kasar dan caci maki Tao kepadanya. Sekarang Kris mengerti, Tao pasti melakukan itu beralasan, karena Tao sangat mencintainya dan tidak ingin ia di dekati siapapun.

Kris tersenyum, jadi usahanya selama ini tidak sia - sia? yang berawal dari ia yang mengejar - ngejar Tao yang super kaku dan tertutup. Sekarang Tao dengan gamblang memberinya kode bahwa ia cemburu? _How cute as you,_ Zitao.

Tiba - tiba Kris tersadar, karena kebodohannya yang tidak sabar menghadapi sikap Tao tadi, sekarang Tao pasti sendirian di jalanan. Tanpa berfikir panjang, ia memundurkan mobilnya terus sampai ia bisa melihat Tao berdiri sendirian memeluk dirinya sendiri disana.

Kemudian Kris keluar dari mobil, menhampiri Tao yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, sempat Tao mundur beberapa langkah membuat Kris tak gentar untuk menggapai sang kekasih. Direngkuhnya tubuh Tao dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Maafkan aku, sayang." bisik Kris ditelinga Tao.

Hingga akhirnya pertahanan Tao runtuh seketika mendengar suara Kris yang sedang memeluknya. Berarti sekarang ia tidak bermimpi kan? Sedari tadi Tao sangat takut jika Kris celaka kembali, dan hatinya lega sekarang mendengar suara pria tinggi itu yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya.

Mereka berpelukan erat di pinggir jalanan tanpa memperdulikan apapun lagi. Berbagi rasa khawatir, cinta, dan sayang secara bersama dalam sebuah pelukan.

" _Hiks_.. Jangan pergi lagi, _gege_. _Hiks_.. Tao minta maaf, Tao akan percaya semua kata - kata _gege_. Tao gak akan kasar lagi sama _gege_." ucap Tao membuat Kris bingung kemudian merenggangkan pelukannya.

"Kamu bicara apa, sayang? Memangnya aku pergi kemana?" tanya Kris sembari mengusap airmata di mata indah Tao dengan kedua ibu jari.

Tao menggeleng, lalu memeluk erat Kris kembali, " _Nothing. I love you, ge._ "

Meskipun masih penasaran dan bingung, Kris tetap tersenyum mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Tao, " _I love you too, baby._ "

'Tidak salah memberikan mereka kesempatan. Akhirnya mereka bisa melewatinya dengan baik, semoga mereka abadi.' dan seseorang itu menghilang dari pandangan. Meninggalkan pemandangan yang mengharukan disana.

 **END.**

* * *

 **Huaaa seneng banget respon di wattpad cukup bagus ^^**

 **Cerita ini boleh saja END, tapi semoga apa yang saya ceritakan lain waktu tidak akan END lagi karena writer block. Amin**

 **ini ff dibuatnya dalam waktu 2-3 doang lho. Aneh banget kan?** **ㅠㅠ**

 **Kalau mau keluarin uneg uneg tentang cerita ini, keluarin aja di review, saya siap tampung kok ^^**

 **Follow wattpad : dobipanda**


End file.
